Le jeu du destin
by Timira
Summary: Yoshinobu, le fils de Tsuna, est très malade, et à 7 ans seulement, succombe à sa maladie. Alors que Tsuna pleure son enfant, celui-ci se relève, et possédé par un chapeau pingouin, lui ordonne de trouver le Tambour Pingouin si il veut que son fils survive. Tsuna va tout faire pour trouver cet étrange objet, même se mettre en guerre contre Gamma et Uni...
1. Que le jeu commence

Salut tout le monde ! Ca fait un moment que j'avais rien posté, mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis dans ma vie privée... Enfin bref, me voilà de retour ! Et cette fois, avec un crossover avec deux de mes animes préféré: Reborn et Mawaru Penguindrum. Si les fans de Reborn que vous êtes ne connaissez pas Mawaru Penguindrum, je vous invite à le regarder, cet anime est à mon sens un pur chef d'oeuvre. Si les fans de Mawaru Penguindrum que vous êtes ne connaissez pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn! je vous le conseille aussi, car c'est un très bon Shonen, même si je vous conseille plutôt le manga, vous vous taperez moins d'hors série qui servent à rien (quoi que...)

Bref, j'espère que cette fanfiction qui sera longue (enfin plusieurs chapitres quoi) vous plaira. Enjoy !

**Intro: Que le jeu commence**

Le silence régnait dans la branche _Ouverture Céleste_ de la Bibliothèque Central. Il était seul, un livre dans une main, une tasse de thé dans l'autre. Assis à une petite table blanche, il souriait comme toujours. Sur la table, se trouvait deux tasses de thé, dont une qu'il avait en main, une théière, et quelques gâteaux. Il tourna la page, et releva la tête.

- Bienvenue. Je t'attendais.

De ses yeux roses profonds, il observait la personne qui s'était installée sur la chaise en face de lui, vide quelques secondes plus tôt. Les cheveux roses flamboyant coupé au carré, les yeux dorés, habillée d'une petite robe fuchsia, la petite fille qui semblait avoir 10 ans ne souriait pas. Elle prit la tasse en face d'elle et en but une gorgée.

- J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver.

L'homme sourit un peu plus et posa sa tasse pour prendre un gâteau et croquer dedans.

- Je ne me suis pourtant pas spécialement caché…

- Tu as quand même changer d'espace-temps. C'est interdit., répliqua la petite fille.

- Par qui ?

- Par ceux qui nous ont permis de sortir de nos boites.

- Nous ne sommes que deux. Pourquoi devrions-nous obéir à des personnes que nous n'avons jamais vu ?

La petite fille ne sut quoi répondre à son collègue aux longs cheveux roses, et but simplement sa tasse. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence fut à nouveau maitre, puis elle le rompit.

- Tu va encore détruire le destin de personnes innocentes.

- Je ne fais que me donner les moyens d'atteindre mon but… Ce serait plus simple si tu me rejoignais… Momoka.

- Jamais… Sanetoshi.

Il poussa un petit soupir, et posa son livre. Sur la tranche, on pouvait lire le titre _"Super Grenouille sauve les Vongola"._

- Alors… Que le jeu commence.


	2. Le miracle

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction crossover. Pas grand chose à dire, à part que j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Chapitre 1: Le miracle**

- Bon retour parmi nous Yoshinobu !

L'ambiance est à la fête aujourd'hui au manoir des Vongolas. Yoshinobu, 7 ans, le fils du 10ème Vongola est enfin rentré de l'hôpital. L'enfant rit et applaudit en voyant les cadeaux et le gros gâteau qui l'attendent pour fêter cet évènement. Autour de lui, il y a tout ses oncles et tantes de coeur, les gardiens et les amis de son père. Ils sourient tous, même Hibari Kyoya, même si son sourire est tellement discret qu'on a plutôt l'impression qu'il grimace.

Juste à coté de lui, Tsunayoshi Sawada, 10ème parrain de la Famille Vongola, et père du joyeux petit garçon, le couve d'un regard tendre en caressant sa tête. Il a heureusement hérité des cheveux roux et discipliné de sa mère, et non de sa tignasse châtain. Il observait son fils ouvrir son premier cadeau et faire un bisou sur la joue de Haru, qui lui avait offert une petite voiture télécommandé. Mais il n'était pas avec les autres, perdu dans ses pensées.

x-x-x-x-x

_Flashback_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_Hôpital Careggi - Salle d'examen_

_"Le destin est bien cruel…"_

_Tsuna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les yeux écarquillé, la bouche entrouverte, il a l'impression que son coeur s'arrête, que le monde entier s'effondre. Mais le médecin est formel._

_- Votre fils a développé une maladie rare au niveau de son coeur. Elle est malheureusement incurable. Je suis désolé Signor, mais votre fils n'en a plus que pour quelques semaines…_

_Quelques semaines…Son fils n'avait que 7 ans et sa vie se finissait déjà…Il avait peine à y croire… Il se leva, furieux._

_- Vous mentez ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! A t'il besoin d'un nouveau coeur ? Prenez le mien dans ce cas ! Dois-je aller aux États-Unis pour qu'il subisse une opération ? Dites le moi, j'ai beaucoup d'argent ! Mais faites quelque chose bon sang !_

_Le médecin resta cependant sourd à ses supplications et à ses larmes de désespoir._

_- Je suis désolé Signor Sawada… Je ne suis pas Dieu._

x-x-x-x-x

- Sawada-dono ?

Tsuna sembla se réveiller et revenir à la réalité. Il se tourna vers son conseiller externe, Basil, qui l'observait d'un oeil inquiet. Pour tenter de le rassurer, Tsuna lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je pensais juste à autre chose.

- Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ce que tonton Hibari m'a offert !

Tsuna se tourna avec curiosité vers son fils. Déjà, le fait qu'Hibari offre un cadeau était quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais à son fils, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui offrir. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir que c'était une peluche en forme de poussin, que son fils serrait fort.

- Il est très joli Yoshi. Mais c'est à mon tour de te donner un cadeau.

- Oh ? Donne donne ! S'teu plait !

L'enfant sautillait sur sa chaise d'impatience. Tsuna sourit avec tendresse et sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste une enveloppe. Yoshinobu la prit et poussa un cri de joie en voyant qu'elle contenait des places pour son endroit préféré: l'aquarium.

Le lendemain, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Yoshinobu se rendirent à l'aquarium. Le petit garçon et Yamamoto faisaient des commentaires et poussaient des exclamations à chaque poissons qu'il voyait, souvent juste pour embêter Gokudera que cette attitude agaçait profondément. Puis ils arrivèrent devant les pingouins, les animaux préféré du jeune garçon.

- Regarde Papa ! Ils nagent très bien !

- C'est vrai qu'ils nagent bien, j'aimerais savoir nager comme eux.

- Haha ! Je t'ai déjà dit Tsuna qu'il suffisait de demander et je t'apprendrais !

- Hors de question idiot ! Je suis celui qui lui apprendra à nager !

- Non c'est bon, je pense que je m'en passerais…

Yoshinobu éclata de rire. Il aimait bien voir les disputes entre les gardiens de son père, car comme lui, il savait que ces disputes cachaient une amitié forte et sans faille. Quand Tsuna réussit à empêcher ses deux amis de sortir les armes pour se taper dessus, ils continuèrent leur visite. Ils assistèrent au spectacle de dauphins, admirèrent des tortues de mer, rirent de la ressemblance entre un des requins et un ami à eux, encouragèrent une course d'escargot de mer… Puis finirent dans la boutique. Tsuna était avec Yoshinobu, cherchant une peluche à acheter, mais le petit garçon prit à la place un chapeau en forme de tête de pingouin.

- Mais il est laid ce chapeau ! rit Tsuna en voyant son fils l'essayer.

- Mais non ! Il est dégueu-gnon ! s'exclama Yoshinobu.

- Dégueu-gon ?

- Oui ! C'est la contraction de dégueu et mignon ! C'est Lambo qui me l'a apprit !

- Tu ne devrais pas retenir tout ce que t'apprend Lambo tu sais…

Ils allèrent à la caisse pour payer, et Tsuna sourit en voyant ses deux gardiens revenir avec des boissons fraiches.

- Oh merci vous deux, c'est gentil.

- C'est normal Juudaime !

- Tiens ? Yoshi n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna Yamamoto.

- Mais si il est…

Mais Tsuna se figea en voyant que son fils n'était plus à ses cotés. Il regarda partout autour de lui, paniqué, puis quelqu'un appela à l'aide à l'extérieur. Tsuna sentit son instinct sonner une alarme dans sa tête. Il sortit en courant, et quand il vit un petit groupe de personne autour du corps allongé de son fils, il cru que son coeur cesserait de battre.

- YOSHI !

x-x-x-x

Le silence était maitre dans la pièce. Le corps sans vie de Yoshinobu reposait sur le lit d'hôpital, comme si il dormait. A coté de lui, Tsuna pleurait, hurlait. Le désespoir avait envahi son coeur, et il ne pouvait rien faire à part le laisser crier, transpirer par tout les pores de son corps. Basil était le seul à être avec lui, tout les autres restant dans le couloir, faisant leur deuil. C'était arrivé si vite, on avait encore du mal à y croire.

- Sawada-dono… Vous devriez vous reposer…

- Basil…pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dieu est-il si cruel avec moi ? Pourquoi m'a t'il enlevé mon fils ?

- … Je ne sais pas…

Basil baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas. Il trouvait aussi cela injuste, mais que faire dans ces conditions ? Il allait obliger Tsuna a se lever, quand il vit quelque chose d'impossible. Yoshinobu était assit, les yeux ouvert, le visage fermé. Ses yeux, d'ailleurs, étaient roses, et non plus dorés comme ceux de son père. Sur sa tête, il portait le chapeau-pingouin acheté à l'aquarium, et Basil se demanda comment il était arrivé là. Puis il poussa un cri de surprise et recula. Tsuna releva la tête, et en voyant son fils assit, poussa lui aussi un cri et se mit debout, les yeux écarquillé.

Lentement, Yoshinobu tourna le visage vers son père et le conseiller externe. Il prit la parole, mais sa voix semblait ne pas être la sienne.

- Stratégie de Survie !


	3. Le colis

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre va certainement être un peu ennuyeux, mais vous inquiétez pas, ca ira mieux après ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le colis**

Basil et Tsuna n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Devant eux, Yoshinobu, qui était sensé être mort, se tenait assis, les fixant avec un visage fermé. Sur sa tête trônait le chapeau pingouin qu'ils avaient acheté à l'aquarium et ses yeux étaient étrangement roses. L'enfant prit à nouveau la parole, mais sa voix n'était plus la même, plus adulte, plus dure.

- Nous venons de là où vous mènera votre destin. Réjouissez-vous, nous avons décidé de prolonger l'espérance de vie de ce garçon. Si vous tenez à ce que ce garçon demeure parmi les vivants…

Basil et Tsuna étaient toute ouïes, malgré l'étrange miracle qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Ils attendait de savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire pour garder Yoshinobu en vie… Mais le chapeau glissa de la tête de l'enfant. Il cligna des yeux, et sembla redevenir lui-même, ses yeux retrouvant leur couleur de crépuscule habituel. Il observa son père et son parrain avec des yeux surpris.

- Hein ? Papa ? Oncle Basil ? Qu'y a t'il ?

Tsuna semblait complètement baguer. Son fils était vivant…Vivant… Peu importe la force miraculeuse ou venant du ciel qui venait de le ramener parmi les vivants, il était de retour. Il se précipita sur son enfant et le serra fort contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Basil aussi laissa ses larmes couler puis courut vers le couloir pour appeler le médecin.

x-x-x-x

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, et tout les gardiens observaient leur Boss et son fils manger en discutant joyeusement. Si ils avaient été vraiment triste par la mort du petit garçon, sa résurrection les avaient extrêmement surpris. Oh bien sûr, ils avaient vu bien des choses étranges au cours de leur vie, mais là c'était quand même incroyable. Yoshinobu ne semblait avoir plus aucune séquelle de sa maladie, c'était comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Selon Tsuna, c'était grâce au chapeau pingouin acheté à l'aquarium, mais là aussi, c'était difficilement acceptable ! Même Yamamoto et Ryohei, pourtant les plus naïfs du groupe, avaient du mal à croire à cette histoire abracadabrante. Et pourtant, le fils de leur Boss bien aimé était là, riant et mangeant avec appétit, se demandant si il pourrait retourner à l'école. Quand Tsuna s'en alla avec lui, les gardiens se mirent à parler entre eux à voix basse.

- Vous croyez vraiment à cette histoire ? demanda Lambo.

- Il y a forcément une explication logique…, réfléchit Gokudera.

- Bah, au fond on s'en fiche, du moment qu'il va bien, ajouta Yamamoto.

- C'est quand même étrange… Est-ce que ce serait dû à une illusion ? questionna Ryohei.

- Non…, répondit Chrome, Je ne sens aucune illusion. Mais…mais c'est vrai qu'il y a une étrange force autour du chapeau…Je ne saurais l'expliquer…

- Ce sont des bêtises tout ça, dit froidement Hibari en se levant et en quittant la cuisine.

x-x-x-x

Reborn soupira. Habillé de son habituel costume noir, et coiffé de son éternel chapeau qui couvrait à demi ses yeux, il semblait troublé. Même si il avait maintenant l'apparence d'un adolescent de 17 ans, Reborn était toujours un homme dans sa tête. On l'avait appelé d'urgence en lui annonçant que Yoshinobu était mort, et quand il était arrivé, le petit garçon courrait partout ! L'ancien Arcobaleno avait alors exigé des explications auprès de son élève, et ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de ce dernier. Reborn soupira à nouveau.

- Tu veux me faire croire que ton fils était mort, puis qu'il a ressuscité, grâce à ce chapeau ?!

- Exactement.

- … Tu me prend pour un imbécile Tsunaze ?

- Non ! Je te dis la vérité !

Reborn se massa les tempes. Ca paraissait improbable. Les Arcobaleno n'existaient plus, tout du moins ils avaient été libéré de leur malédictions, il ne devrait donc plus avoir de pouvoirs susceptible de ramener les gens à la vie.

- C'est du délire… Il n'y a pas d'autres explications ?

- Le médecin a été très clair, c'est un véritable miracle !

- Hm… Bon, laissons faire les choses et observons alors…

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Reborn semblait si méfiant et inquiet ? Pourquoi personne ne se réjouissait simplement de ce miracle inattendu ?! Ca le dépassait complètement ! C'est vrai que c'était étrange, mais qui s'en souciait ? Son fils était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait !

Il soupira à son tour, quand un des domestiques prévint le parrain qu'un colis pour lui était arrivé. Tsuna se leva et alla voir. Basil était déjà avec Yoshi à observer l'étrange colis, qui contenait trois étranges boules bleues.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas Sawada-dono, il n'y a pas d'expéditeur…

- C'est tout froid et dur ! s'enthousiasma l'enfant en tapotant les boules bleues.

Soudain, les trois boules sortirent de la boite dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés, et atterrirent bien alignés au sol. C'étaient trois étranges créatures qui ressemblaient à des pingouins en peluches. Ils avaient le dos et les nageoires bleues, le ventre et le visage blanc, avec des petits yeux noirs et des becs oranges, et en bas, des petites pattes jaunes. Chacun des pingouins se dirigea vers Tsuna, Basil et Yoshinobu.

Celui qui s'approcha de Basil avait un regard sévère, un petit pansement sur la joue et un "1." écrit en blanc dans le dos. Celui qui trottina vers Tsuna avait un air un peu stupide et un "2." écrit dans le dos. Enfin, le dernier se dirigea vers Yoshinobu qui le câlina aussitôt, il avait des yeux doux, un petit noeud rose sur la tête, et un "3." écrit dans le dos, ce devait donc être une fille.

Basil et Tsuna observaient les pingouins avec des yeux écarquillé, quand Yamamoto passa. Le parrain interpella son Gardien de la Pluie.

- Hé Yamamoto ! Tu ne trouve pas ces pingouins bizarres ?

- Hm ? Quels pingouins ?

- Et bien, ceux là, fit Tsuna en désignant les trois bestioles à ses pieds.

- Haha, je vois ! Tu joue à voir des choses invisibles pour amuser Yoshi ! Tu es vraiment un bon père Tsuna !

Et le gardien partit, laissant un grand blanc derrière lui. Tsuna se tourna vers son conseiller externe.

- Basil…

- Oui ?

- Je crois que nous sommes les seuls à voir ces pingouins…

- Il semblerait en effet…

Tsuna se demandait comment cela était possible… quand soudain, son fils se mit debout, le chapeau pingouin sur la tête.

- Stratégie de Survie !


	4. Le Tambour Pingouin

Bonjour à tous o/ J'espère que cette fanfic vous plait toujours nwn Les choses commencent à se préciser, mais le meilleur reste à venir ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le Tambour Pingouin**

- Stratégie de Survie !

Encore cette phrase ! Tsuna ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps, de se poser plus longuement la question, car quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se crut en pleine hallucination. Debout dans ce qui semblait être une plateforme, menotté, il observait le monde coloré et assez space qui était autour de lui. Tout n'était que couleur flashy et symbole étrange, et il avait vraiment l'impression d'être complètement bourré, d'ailleurs, pourquoi Basil était dans son délire alcoolisé ? En face, un peu plus loin, se trouvait une sorte d'immense ours en peluche robotique blanc, relié à la plateforme où il se trouvait par un escalier étrange. Au centre de l'ours blanc, se trouvait son fils, toujours avec le chapeau pingouin sur la tête. Ses yeux étaient redevenu rose, et quand il prit la parole, sa voix était à nouveau dure et différente de d'ordinaire.

- Écoutez notre volonté, vous, misérables qui ne servez à rien.

- Q-quoi ?! Mais…Yoshi ! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi à ton père ! s'écria Tsuna.

- Obtenez le tambour pingouin.

- Le…tambour pingouin ? murmura Basil, choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

- Je ne suis pas Yoshinobu. Nous venons de là où vous mènera votre destin, répliqua Yoshinobu en commençant à descendre l'escalier qui menait à la plateforme où se trouvait Tsuna et Basil.

- Mais…Mais enfin Yoshi qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?!

- Nous avons temporairement prolongé la vie de ce garçon grâce à nos pouvoirs, continua l'enfant. Cependant, tout à un prix, et nous allons maintenant vous acquitter de votre dette.

- Yoshi, de quel prix tu paaaaaaaarles….

Un des pingouins-peluche qu'ils venaient de recevoir était apparu derrière Basil et avait appuyé sur un bouton qui fit tomber le Conseiller Externe dans une trappe. L'enfant s'arrêta devant son père, ses vêtements disparurent, et il le fixa avec un air grave.

- Commençons la Stratégie de Survie.

Il posa sa main sur le torse de son père, et des éclairs rouges apparurent. La main du jeune garçon s'enfonça dans la poitrine de son père qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il en ressorti une boule rouge…puis Tsuna s'évanouit.

x-x-x-x

Tsuna et Basil étaient dans la cuisine, prenant un café pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils semblaient qu'ils avaient tout deux été victime de la même hallucination, et ils en parlaient, tandis que les pingouins 1. et 2. exploraient la pièce.

- J'ai du mal à croire ce que nous venons de vivre Sawada-dono…

- Je te comprend…Ca semblait si réaliste…

- Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas… En tout cas si c'est une blague de Mukuro, il va m'entendre !

- Pensez-vous que ça puisse être une attaque ennemie ?

- Impossible, les pièges de Hibari-san l'aurait détecté si un illusionniste était entré dans le manoir…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, perdus.

- Et ce… Tambour Pingouin…

- Oublions ça Basil, ce n'était qu'une hallucination, conclut Tsuna en rangeant sa tasse de café.

Ils retournèrent ensuite travailler sans en reparler.

Les jours passèrent, et l'incident fut définitivement clos. Même si Tsuna et Basil avaient accepter le fait que ces étranges pingouins les suivaient sans cesse, et qu'ils étaient les seuls à les voir, ils n'avait plus citer ni leur hallucination ni le Tambour Pingouin. Pourtant, cela préoccupait Basil. Il décida donc d'aller voir la seule personne capable de l'aider sur ce genre de phénomène: Uni, la chef des Giglio Nero.

Il prit donc sa voiture et se rendit au manoir des Giglio Nero, caché derrière une épaisse forêt. Uni avait maintenant 18 ans, et malgré son jeune âge, portait encore le titre de Chef des Arcobaleno et était donc très respecté parmi la Mafia. Elle prônait la paix et le dialogue, et son pouvoir politique était assez important. Même si elle avait été libérée de la Malédiction des Arcobaleno, elle avait toujours le pouvoir de lire l'avenir et possédait toujours la puissante et unique Flamme de Vie. Elle était donc, selon Basil, la meilleure personne à interroger au sujet de ce qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques jours.

Après avoir fait annoncer son arrivée auprès des gardes, Basil patienta dans le grand Hall. La décoration était toujours aussi simple et chaleureuse, Uni tenait à ce que ses invités et les membres de sa précieuse Famille se sentent bien en sa demeure. Pour cela, elle ressemblait beaucoup au 10ème Vongola. La jeune fille arriva enfin, et salua Basil en l'enlaçant, souriante, comme toujours.

- Basil ! Cela fait longtemps !

- Je suis aussi heureux de vous revoir Uni-dono.

- Viens, allons discuter dans le salon, nous serons plus à l'aise !

Basil salua aussi Gamma, second et protecteur de Uni, qui était toujours à ses cotés. Mais le Conseiller Externe remarqua que le blond semblait fatigué et inquiet, plus que d'ordinaire.

Le trio s'installa dans le salon, tout aussi chaleureux et lumineux que le reste du manoir, et Uni servit du thé avec des gâteaux. Elle aimait faire les choses elle-même au lieu de se faire servir. Quand tous eurent une tasse, elle se mit face à Basil et lui sourit.

- Alors, je t'écoute, que nous vaut ta visite.

- Et bien… J'aimerais vous demander conseil… Mais ce dont je vais vous parler va vous paraitre farfelue et impossible…

- Voyons Basil… Rien n'est impossible en ce monde.

Le châtain se sentit rassuré par les paroles de la jeune fille et commença son récit. La mort de Yoshinobu, sa résurrection miraculeuse, le chapeau pingouin, les pingouins pelucheux, l'hallucination, le Tambour Pingouin… Il raconta tout d'une traite, de peur de s'arrêter en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de son récit. Quand il finit son histoire, il fut surpris de voir le visage horrifié de Gamma et Uni. Doucement, la brune, qui avait perdu son sourire, se tourna vers le blond.

- Va le chercher s'il te plait…

Gamma semblait exactement savoir de quoi elle parlait, et se leva, quittant la pièce. Uni reposa son regard sur Basil.

- Basil…. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Je n'en ai parlé à personne, sauf à Gamma, car je ne voulais inquiéter personne mais… Je suis aussi malade.

- Oh non…, souffla Basil, choqué et inquiet.

- Si. Et la semaine dernière, j'ai reçu deux choses dans un colis…

Gamma revint et Basil cru qu'il hallucinait. Dans ses mains, il avait le même chapeau pingouin que celui de Yoshinobu, et à ses pieds, un pingouin ressemblant à ceux qu'ils avaient reçu dans l'étrange colis, à la différence près que ce pingouin ci étant blanc et noir et avait des allures de manchot. Il trottina jusqu'à Uni et s'installa sur ses genoux.

- Gamma a subit une… hallucination semblable à la tienne. Le chapeau que tu vois là prend parfois possession de moi pour ordonner à Gamma d'aller chercher le Tambour Pingouin si il veut me sauver la vie. Tout ce que tu as vu, aussi étrange et incroyable cela puisse paraitre, est vrai. Si tu veux sauver la vie de Yoshinobu, tu dois retrouver le Tambour Pingouin.

Le coeur du Conseiller Externe rata un battement. Tout était vrai. La vie du fils de Tsuna ne tenait qu'à ce mystérieux Tambour Pingouin. Il remercia Uni, lui promit de ne parler de sa maladie à personne, et quitta la pièce. Mais au moment où il allait monter dans sa voiture, Gamma le rattrapa.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul Tambour Pingouin… Je suis désolé pour le fils du 10ème Vongola, mais je ferais tout pour le retrouver, et sauver la princesse. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et retourna vers le manoir. Basil comprit que la situation était plus grave qu'il ne le croyait, il monta dans sa voiture et démarra à toute vitesse. Il devait à tout prix prévenir Tsuna.


	5. Le carnet

Bonjour à tous ! Pfiouu, entre les vacances et le mariage de mon oncle, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire... Donc bon il a fallut que je me remette dans le bain. Chapitre court donc, mais le suivant sera meilleur. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le carnet**

Dès qu'il était rentré de sa visite chez Uni, Basil avait prévenu Tsuna du danger. Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas cru, et lui avait presque ordonné d'oublier cette histoire. Mais Basil s'y refusait, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, il était prêt à tout pour sauver Yoshinobu. Il en parla à son entourage, mais personne ne le crut, certains trouvaient ça drôle, d'autres l'envoyèrent balader et les derniers s'inquiétèrent de sa santé mental. Mais il n'était pas fou nom de dieu !

Alors, il entama lui-même les recherches sur le Tambour Pingouin. Il fouilla toute l'Italie, essaya de récupérer des indices, délaissant son travail de Conseiller Externe. Il reçut bien entendu nombre de critique à cause de cela, mais jamais il n'abandonna.

Un jour, inquiet pour son parrain, Yoshinobu alla le voir dans son bureau, toujours accompagné de la petite pingouins 3. Il entra tout doucement, et grimpa d'emblée sur ses genoux pour le câliner.

- Qu'y a t'il Yoshi ? demanda le jeune homme en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras.  
- Tu as l'air bizarre en ce moment… Tu ne joues plus avec moi et tu ne parles plus à personne… J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?  
- Oh non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste à la recherche de quelque chose qui t'aidera à guérir…  
- Mais… Papa dit que je suis guéris…  
- Ce n'est que temporaire mon grand… Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais…

Le temps de tourner la tête vers l'extérieur puis de regarder à nouveau le petit garçon, et celui-ci avait le chapeau pingouin miraculeusement posé sur sa tête.

- Stratégie de Survie !

Quand Basil rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva à nouveau dans cet étrange monde coloré, dans cette hallucination si spectaculaire…mais tout seul.

- Écoute notre volonté, toi, misérable qui ne sert à rien.  
- Oh non… Ca recommence…  
- Obtiens le Tambour Pingouin.  
- Je vous signale que je l'aurais déjà si vous me donniez plus d'indice à ce sujet ! Je fais que ça de le chercher votre saloperie de Tambour machin ! s'énerva Basil, lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme.

Yoshinobu, ou plutôt, l'être du chapeau qui possédait Yoshinobu, posa un pied sur l'escalier qui le reliait au Conseiller Externe, et descendit majestueusement les marches.

- Demain, rend-toi à Rome, prend le métro ligne B à 8h50 à l'arrêt Bologna, direction Laurentina. A l'arrêt Colosseo, le Tambour Pingouin apparaitra dans le sac de Ringo Oginome.  
- Heu… D'accord.. mais c'est quoiiiiiiiii…..

Le pingouin 2. venait d'appuyer sur un bouton qui ouvrit une trappe sous les pieds de Basil.

x-x-x-x

Le lendemain, métro de Rome, 8h50. Basil s'était engouffré comme il avait pu dans le métro et surveillait chaque personne montant dans celui-ci. Ringo Oginome… Avec ce nom, c'était forcément une japonaise. Il arriva à l'arrêt Colosseo, le ventre noué, et un petit groupe d'écolière japonaise entrèrent dans le métro. Laquelle d'entre elle était Ringo Oginome ? Ah, apparemment c'était la jeune fille brune avec la coupe au carré, si elle en croyait ce que disait ses amies. Il la fouilla du regard, cherchant le fameux Tambour Pingouin… puis aperçut un carnet rose dépassant de son sac.

Basil su alors, et il n'aurait su l'expliquer, que c'était ça le Tambour Pingouin. Il lui fallait absolument ce carnet. Quand les filles sortirent du métro, il les suivit, aussi discret que d'habitude. Après tout, il était aussi espion au sein de la Famille Vongola.

Elles n'étaient apparemment que des touristes, mais Basil, en les suivant, trouva où elles dormaient, et surtout, leur emploi du temps. Le lendemain, elles avaient quartier libre en Centre-Ville, ce serait l'unique moment où il pourrait obtenir ce fameux carnet. Il devait agir vite...


	6. Le second miracle

Bonjour à tous ! Ca faisait un moment, je sais...Mais voilà enfin la suite ! On rentre dans la partie central de la Fanfiction, avec la vraie arrivée de Sanetoshi. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le second miracle**

Le lendemain, Basil était déjà devant l'hôtel quand le groupe de jeune filles japonaises en sortit. Il était resté là toute la nuit à les attendre, de toute façon, la perspective d'enfin atteindre son but l'empêchait de dormir.

Il se fit discret, ce qui n'était pas difficile pour lui, et suivit Ringo Oginome et ses amies. Elles allèrent d'abord faire un peu de tourisme dans le centre historique de Rome, puis allèrent déjeuner et faire du shopping dans un centre commercial. Alors que Ringo allait voir la devanture d'une boutique située dans une ruelle plus étroite du centre, Basil alla la rejoindre et l'interpella avec la plus grande douceur, malgré son stress grandissant.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, fit-il dans un japonais parfait.  
- Oh heu… Bonjour…  
- Je suis désolé, vous allez trouver ma demande impromptue et étrange, mais j'aimerais je vous en prie vous emprunter votre carnet.  
- Mon carnet ?!, fit-elle, incrédule.  
- Oui. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il possède certainement un antidote pour soigner quelqu'un qui m'est très cher.  
- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est le carnet que possédait ma grande-soeur avant de mourir, il est hors de question de le donner à un inconnu !  
- Alors… Accepteriez-vous que je vous offre un café ? Pour que nous puissions faire connaissance et que vous jugiez de ma sincérité.

Ringo était évidemment méfiante, mais qui pourrait résister aux beaux yeux bleu de l'Italien, et à l'aura de Flamme de Pluie qu'il diffusait discrètement et qui retirait toute envie agressive de la jeune fille ? Elle finit par accepter et il l'emmena dans le café du Centre Commercial, où il y avait pas mal de monde en cette saison, pour lui prouver sa bonne voie.

Ils prirent leur commandes et commencèrent à discuter. Basil apprit que Ringo avait maintenant 17 ans, qu'elle possédait ce carnet depuis sa naissance, puisque sa soeur ainée, propriétaire original du carnet, était morte ce même jour lors d'un attentat dans le métro de Tokyo. Ses parents étaient divorcés, son père remarié, mais sa mère, avec qui elle vivait, toujours célibataire. Elle avait des amies à l'école mais sa meilleure amie s'appelait Himari Takakura, une fille de deux ans sa cadette, malade mais qui était élevée par son oncle et sa tante. Basil, sans trop entré dans les détails, lui parla de son patron et meilleur ami, dont le fils était gravement malade et qu'il était persuadé que le remède se trouvait dans le carnet. Ringo hésita encore un moment, mais finalement, accepta qu'il y jette un coup d'oeil sous sa surveillance. Basil la remercia milles fois, prit le carnet, et le feuilleta.

Mais rien. Il ne trouva rien.

Il sentait au fond de lui que c'était bien le Tambour Pingouin, alors pourquoi n'y avait-il rien d'autre que le contenu standard d'un journal intime d'enfant ? Il n'y avait absolument rien, ni remède scientifique, ni formule magique. Déçu, non, désespéré, il rendit son carnet à la lycéenne, la remercia encore et partit, le coeur serré. Jamais il ne trouverait ce fichu remède…

x-x-x-x

Basil rentra donc au manoir des Vongola, penaud et désemparé. Il fut accueilli par Yoshi qui courut dans ses bras. En le voyant ainsi rire et sourire, le sentiment d'échec se développa un peu plus dans le coeur du Conseiller Externe et il se laissa aller à pleurer en serrant fort l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Mais…qu'y a t'il Oncle Basil ?  
- Je n'ai pas réussi… Je n'ai pas trouvé le Tambour Pingouin… Je n'ai pas pu te sauver…  
- Il y a un autre moyen, non ?  
- C-comment ça ?

Basil releva la tête du cou de son filleul et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les siens: roses, et le chapeau pingouin était réapparu sur sa tête.

- Il-il y a une autre solution ?! demanda avec empressement Basil.  
- Il y a… Mais c'est trop tard. Le monde a fait appel au lapin noir. C'est trop tard.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa peau devint pâle comme celle d'un cadavre et il devint lourd dans les bras de Basil. Le jeune italien paniqua, le secoua, l'appela, puis finalement prit son pouls.

Il n'avait plus de pouls…

x-x-x-x

Le cri de Basil. Puis le sien. L'appel de Gokudera. L'ambulance. Les urgences. L'hôpital. La salle de réanimation. Le bruit sans fin qui jetait au visage de Tsuna l'inévitable.

Yoshinobu était mort. Pour de bon cette fois.

Mais cette fois, il avait refusé que Basil, Yamamoto ou Gokudera se joignent à lui. Il était seul dans la pièce, le bruit aigu continu des machines lui explosant les oreilles, et il priait, pour un miracle.

_"Pitié, donnez moi un nouveau miracle !"_

Il sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et se sentaient impuissant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui, le Parrain mafieux, le meurtrier, qui était mort ? Pourquoi on lui enlevait son enfant ?! Pourquoi ?!

- En effet, ça ne peut pas être toi.

Tsuna releva les yeux d'un coup. Un médecin était entrer, en tout cas, il ressemblait à un médecin. De longs cheveux roses, des yeux roses, des vêtements blancs, il tenait une pomme rouge dans sa main et était accompagné de deux enfants bruns, des jumeaux.

- Tu ne devrais pas abandonner.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?! De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Je suis le Dr. Sanetoshi. J'ai été transféré dans cette hôpital aujourd'hui.

Tsuna ne remarqua les valises que portaient les deux enfants que quand celles-ci s'ouvrirent comme par magie. Elles étaient remplies de pommes rouges, identique à celle que tenait le docteur.

- Qu'est-ce que…  
- C'est un cadeau pour vous. Un cadeau qui vient de très loin…

La pomme dans sa main prit soudainement la forme d'une seringue, remplie d'un liquide rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'allez-vous faire à mon fils ?!  
- De ce que je vois… Vous êtes un idiot incapable de sauver votre propre fils, vous êtes faible et impuissant. Vous ne pouvez pas changer le destin. Mais moi je le peux…  
- Vous…vous le pouvez vraiment ? demanda Tsuna alors que l'espoir revenait en lui.  
- Oui. Mais…  
- Mais ?!  
- Mais ce cadeau a un prix. Après tout, c'est un nouveau traitement inestimable ! Tout le monde le voudrait, quitte à tuer pour l'avoir !  
- C'est de l'argent que tu veux ? Tsuna était devenu soudainement très sérieux.  
- Si vous pensez que c'est suffisant en échange de la vie de votre fils…  
- Je paierais !  
- Oh, vous en êtes sûr ?  
- J'ai de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent ! Et j'en gagnerais encore plus ! Sauvez mon fils !  
- Très bien… Nous avons un contrat !  
- Félicitation, Docteur ! applaudit un des deux jumeaux.  
- Impressionnant, Docteur ! renchérit le second en applaudissant aussi.

Avec douceur, l'étrange médecin planta l'aiguille dans le bras de son patient. Une seconde passa. Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième.

Puis Yoshinobu ouvrit les yeux.


End file.
